Conventionally, for example, Patent Document 1 describes an air conditioner for a vehicle that cools air using an evaporator provided in an air-conditioning duct and heats the air flowing out of the evaporator using a heater core provided on an air flow downstream side of the evaporator, thereby adjusting the temperature of conditioned air.
In the related art, a refrigeration cycle device includes a compressor, a condenser, a subcooling heat exchanger, a decompression device, and an evaporator. The condenser condenses and liquefies the refrigerant discharged from the compressor by exchanging heat with the outside air. The subcooling heat exchanger further cools the liquid-phase refrigerant condensed in the condenser. The evaporator evaporates and vaporizes the refrigerant decompressed by the decompression device.
The subcooling heat exchanger is disposed at a position on the air flow downstream side with respect to the evaporator and on the air flow upstream side with respect to a heater core in the air-conditioning duct. The heater core allows the coolant for cooling the engine to flow therethrough.